Jack Sparrow: Legends
by Eric Jordan
Summary: This story tells the tale of Jack Sparrow and how he became the way he is today. It starts from his teenage years up untill CotBP. It sucks right now but it'll get better.
1. Same old Routine

Sixteen-year-old Jack Sparrow walked through the dim-lit corridor of his father's small house into the living room to see his father, Grant Sparrow, passed out in a small chair with his faded gray hat over his face and a rum bottle in his hand.

"Someone's had too much to drink," He spoke softly as he approached a lantern to blow it out.

"Wash your mouth out, Jack-o. The words 'too' 'much' 'to' 'drink' are three words that should never be used in one sentence," Grant Sparrow said as he set the bottle of rum down and lifted his hat revealing a face with shining eyes and a sly grin.

"I pray to Davy Jones that one day you'll… you'll know what's good for ya when it comes to beverages" He coughed as he slowly got up, rubbing Jack's neck length shaggy hair.

"And I pray to Davy Jones that you'll learn how to count. 'Too much to drink' is four words, Dad." Jack joked back.

"I see your keeping up in your studies. Namely math. That's good. Maybe you can be a captain like me someday"

"Of a merchant vessel? I'd rather be a captain of a navy boat."

"Never call ships a boat. It's an insult. Would you be callin' the _Wicked Wench _a boat? It's the smoothest ship I've ever been captain of. I feel free when I run my fingers against the finely carved wood of the wheel, and when I get the crew to sing. It's indescribable. Wouldn't you like to be the captain of _the Wench_?" Grant said, taking a swig of rum.

"Are you joking? The _Wench_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. I'd love to be captain of it."

"Play your cards right and talk to the right people and kiss the right women, it could happen."

Jack chuckled and asked, "Are you going to bed?"

"Nope. I got work to do."

"Who would want to buy things at this hour?"

"My good friends in Tortuga."

……………………………………………………………………….

That was the same routine every night. Jack would wake up his father, and say something that his father would consider an insult to ships or sailors or life at sea in general, by accident and his father, at least making an attempt to be a caring father, lectured him about what Jack said or did wrong. Sometimes it's even the same lecture but Grant was too drunk to remember. Then he'd make up some excuse to go to Tortuga to drink more rum and try to recruit a crew for his "merchant vessel" and other unmoral things. It was all practically rehearsed and scripted for Jack. Grant lies to Jack by claming to be a captain of a merchant vessel, but Jack knew that the _Wicked Wench_ was no merchant vessel because it was painted black and once he looked there and there wasn't any British flag or anything valuable to sell. Jack knew he was a pirate and he was bitter towards his father because of it. Jack wanted to be in the Navy but Grant let on hints that he wanted Jack to be the captain and follow his father's mistake and go down the dark path of Piracy. Jack blamed the rum for his father's actions but somewhere he knew even if he was sober, nothing could draw him away from Piracy. Worst of all, Jack felt responsible for the way his father was.

The next day, Jack woke up in a cold sweat to nightmares of his father being hung as a pirate. He got up and got dressed, putting on nice, clean clothes and he brushed his hair back. Today was his first day as an apprentice to Cutler Beckett, a high ranked military official whose loyalties lie with the East India Company instead of the Crown. Jack didn't approve of that, but he wanted to become a military official like him, so he took the apprenticeship he was offered.

He stood on the dock for five minutes waiting for Beckett. Soon, a young man in a blue uniform approached Jack and asked, "Are you Sparrow?"

"Yes, sir" Jack said extending a hand. Beckett merely looked at it and walked past him, which made Jack have an almost instant disliking of him.

"You have excelled in all of your studies. Your knowledge of French, Caribbean natives, Spanish, and Japanese language and culture is admirable. Quite admirable indeed." Beckett told him looking out to the sea

"Thank you, sir." Jack replied walking next to him

"Did I grant you permission to speak, Sparrow?"

"No, but you never granted me permission not to talk, Beckett" Jack spoke without thinking and immediately regretted it.

Cutler Beckett seemed neither angry nor impressed and he continued, "Attitude like that won't get you far in life. But I'm taking to under my wing and with my guidance I can bring you to the top."

"If your guidance is so great, then why aren't you king right now?" Jack smirked again not thinking.

Beckett smirked and said "You have a lot to learn, Sparrow"


	2. P is for Pirate and E is for Eunuch

After a few years of doing Cutler Beckett's errands and off-record dirty work (such as extortion, intimidation, and bribing), Jack started to feel fed up with doing all of the work and still not being in the navy of even owning a ship. He made the decision the leave Beckett's side and follow his own route into the navy.

Jack received a notice from Beckett to meet him in the courtyard. Jack had no desire to go or to see Beckett at all. He'd rather be sailing through the Caribbean with a fun crew and no worries or burdens at all.

He entered the forts gate and walked into the overcrowded courtyard filled with traders and merchants, homeless people, and normal people crowded around the gallows. He felt a hard gripping hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Beckett smiling.

"Today," he spoke, "our wishes become reality. You finally get to join the navy, and I, well I get to see the pleasure of 'Sea sponge' and his crew of misfits get what they deserve. A short drop and a sudden stop,"

Jack felt overjoyed and relieved that all of his work finally paid off.

"I can feel your joy, Sparrow. I'm pained to say that it will have to wait for an hour to you get to wear your new uniform. First, with the festivities!" Beckett said as he walked closer to the gallows pushing people out of the way with Jack apologizing and following him.

Jack looked down to the ground. He was never able to look straight at a pirate facing the gallows because he'd only imagine his father. He hadn't seen his father in a month and Jack was concerned about him.

He listened to the announcer speak the crimes committed of the pirate, Sea Sponge. He spoke loudly "This man is charged with crimes so terrible and plentiful in number, that we are forced not to name all of them. Sea Sponge has seduced the king of Spain's daughter, practically pillages anything that can breathe, he attacked 346 East India Company ships, he started several skirmishes with rival countries while pretending to be a British marine, stealing and auctioning off…the Queen's undergarments, and a much longer list of inhumane and unmoral things. By the authority of the Queen, we sentence Grant 'Sea Sponge' Sparrow to death!"

Jack's head shot up the see his father looking directly at him. Beckett nodded to the executioner and Jack yelled "No! Stop! You can't!" and Beckett's hand instantly went up signaling the executioner to stop.

"Why?" Beckett asked.

"He's my father" Jack replied

"Ah. So it's not just a coincidence in names."

"You knew I was his son, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. The only reason why I made you my apprentice is so you wouldn't become a pirate like him. Now what's in going to be? Pride of the Navy or the life of a washed up, old-"

Jack found his fist connecting to Beckett's face before he could finish, drawing lots of blood from his nose and sent him falling to the ground. Jack pushed down a soldier who was rushing towards him and took his rifle and aimed very quickly at the executioner and without hesitation pulled the trigger. People behind him were scattering, women were shrieking, children were running away, and the men went to get help. Jack looked up at his father to see him smiling down on him. Then he looked down to Beckett to see him slowly sitting up and wiping blood from his mouth (which only smeared it)

"Jack Sparrow, are you mad?" Beckett asked, who was enraged

"I guess I'd have to be, or I highly doubt I'd be doing this," Jack replied feeling satisfied by punching Beckett and he went up the stairs to untie his father.

"Thank you, Jack" his father said, panting a little bit, "We have to get out of here, my crews floating off shore"

They both ran through the gate, with his father surprisingly being faster than Jack. Grant quickly hid behind a small tavern with Jack closely behind. Close to the dock, they saw the _Wicked Wench_. Jack saw one of the crewmembers calling to them.

Jack quickly ran towards the dock but caught his leg on a rope that attached two barrels and tripped. Grant quickly turned around to go back, but Jack was already being grabbed by soldiers and carried away. Grant pulled out his sword but the crewmember said, "Captain, we need to go! We can get him back later!"

Grant reluctantly put his sword away and climbed aboard his ship.

Jack was brought to Beckett's office. He ordered that Jack we unshackled and ordered Jack to sit down in front of his desk and for the guards to leave. Beckett lectured Jack, but he tuned it out to look out with window to see the _Wicked Wench_ sailing away. Beckett then struck Jack in the face, which knocked the chair back with Jack in it. It sent a stinging sensation through his head and he couldn't even hear what Beckett was saying.

Beckett walked towards his fireplace and grabbed an iron poker with the letter 'P' on it and grabbed Jack's arm and pressed it hard against his forearm. It burned like nothing ever Jack felt before.

"You see that, Sparrow? That makes it official. You are now a pirate, but rest assured you won't be facing the gallows. Oh no, instead you'll be sent to an East India Company owned property where you'll suffer something much worse that a hanging. The East India Company'll slaughter you. Slaughter." Beckett yelled.

"That sounds awful brutal for one crime," Jack said, not caring, as he was getting up.

"Don't you realize what you done? You freed one of the most wanted pirates in all of the World, and you shall pay the price."

Beckett turned to the window and stared at the ocean expecting Jack to leave. Instead, Jack locked the door and grabbed a sword that was being mended in the fireplace.

"Oh, Beckett. Don't you've realized what you've done?" Jack asked tapping him softly on his shoulder. Beckett turned seeming annoyed, not noticing Jack's sword.

"You stole my dream, now I'm going to steal a little something of yours"

Beckett squinted his eyes due to confusion. Jack hummed a little bit as his eyes moved down a little bit and a grin came across his face.

All that was heard from Beckett's office was screaming and small laughter, and about a minute later, Jack came out smiling and dropping a bloody sword.

"All right boys, shackle me up," Jack chuckled in contentment.

**(Author's note: In Pirates 3, Beckett will be a eunuch. Definitely. That's the mark that Jack left on him that Will asked him about in DMC. I think it makes sense. It'd explain Beckett's hesitation to answer and Jack's weird fascination with eunuchs. If you guys don't like it, I'll probably change it.)**


	3. Disappearing from The East India Company

(Authors note: thanks for all of your encouraging and friendly reviews. I was hesitant to post this story because I was scared that I'd get bombarded with reviews saying 'you suck' or 'you know nothing about Jack Sparrow, you n00b'. I'm getting a lot of the info from sites like the PotC 3 message boards on IMDB and wikipedia which is extremely unreliable I found out. For example, I heard from somewhere that the Wicked Wench was Jack's father's ship and somehow it sunk and Jack made a deal with Davy Jones to bring it back and he renamed it the Black Pearl. I also read that the reason why Jack left Beckett's side was refusing to transport slaves, like someone told me earlier, but on other sites there were rumors of Jack trying to save his father, and I thought that fit well with the story. And as for geography, I wasn't really thinking of it, which was my mistake. I'm pretty young (15) and I get enough geography at school. I will maybe edit a few chapters to make it more geographical. And yes, the king did rule at the time, but in the words of Jack Sparrow in DMC… trifles. I thought it was funny and I put it on there. And is there a chance anyone can give me an estimated year the Pirates movies take place in? Thanks… okay, on with the story)

…………………………………

Jack was sitting in a chair tied up; taking blows to the face from about seven East India Company agents. Beckett was leaning against crates covered in the East India Company's stamp all over them, laughing at Jack's pain.

To Jack's knowledge, they were on a small island, close to Tortuga. Jack was unconscious for most of the way there. He was literally dragged to the building where he was being beaten

"That's enough, men. I told you to keep him alive enough to listen." Beckett ordered.

Beckett came into the light and got close to Jack with a twisted smile on his face and said through his teeth "I bet you wish you would be hung now, is that correct, Sparrow?"

"No, what I really wish is you could do something about your awful breath" Jack smiled and spat in Beckett's face. Beckett quickly got away wiping his face off and pulling a pistol from one of the agents and aiming it inches away from Jack's head.

"It's empty. There were only three shots in it. The big, tall, and ugly one told me," Jack said nodding towards a bigger agent. "He told me 'there's only three shots in this pistol, but I'm only gonna need one'" Jack continued in a mocking deep voice.

"But unfortunately, he was wrong. First, he bloody missed when I was only about two feet away, and the second time, don't ask me how, the ogre managed to shoot himself in the foot, but the third time, he got me, and it hurt like the Kraken itself was eating me alive" Jack finished nodding his head downward to his chest to see blood drizzling down his shirt.

Beckett smiled and pulled the trigger but only hearing a faint click telling him Jack was telling the truth. Beckett threw the pistol into the darkness and returned to leaning against the crates.

In the distance, they heard a slight _poomf _sound. Beckett stood up straight to listed to the sound and the agents questioned amongst themselves about it, and a small grin slowly crept upon his face and he realized what the sound was: help

Suddenly a cannonball flew through one of the walls of the building and several of the agents dove to the ground.

"It's the _Wench_!" one of the agents yelled. Beckett and six of the other agents ran through the rubble to return fire, but the _poomf_ sounds only came louder, faster, and closer. The large agent stayed with Jack, making small growling sounds

"You know, in French, the term 'ogre' means 'attractive male who gets females blood pumping'" Jack said trying to get on the agents good side

"Remember that time when you punched me in the nose very hard, and I said 'ow'? Well I think we bonded as one there. So pal, what do you say? Wanna let old Jack free?

"Pal says 'shut up and stay quiet,'" the agent mumbled and he walked towards the damage peeking over the sides watching the skirmish. While the agent was enjoying the intensity of the battle, Jack quietly rocked back and forth on the chair till it tipped forward and he was on his two feet. He tiptoed quietly and slowly towards the backdoor and he creaked the door open using the chair and the side of his head. Once he was safely out the door, he began sprinting towards shore while making an effort to break the chair and stand up straight. After much struggle, he finally felt the chair snap, but he fell over in the process.

After about a minute of lying there, Jack slowly started to roll towards the beach and open water. About midway down the beach, Jack saw that his father's crew wasn't even firing at the agents; they were trying to destroy all of the crates to distract the agents. They knew it would cost the East India Company a fortune and they'd be too distracted by their loss to even whole-heartedly fight that battle or know that Jack was rolling down the beach.

Jack finally felt the cold, clear water touching his ears as he rolled in. He started kicking towards the _Wicked Wench_. It was difficult for him, having his arms tied. He rolled into the rowboat that was almost level with the water and yelled "Reel up the rowboat!"

Jack sat in the rowboat catching his breathe while slowly going up onto the ship. Two of the crewmembers grabbed his legs and shoulders and set him down. They untied him and got him a towel and wiped of the blood and dug out the shot that was in his chest. Once Jack was as well as he could be at the time, he felt right at home on the deck of his father's ship, _The Wicked Wench_

"Son, it's good to have you aboard" Grant told him.


End file.
